


Deputy

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home from his first semester in college to find that his father has hired some new deputies while Stiles was away.  One of them being a certain werewolf ... pretty much ignores Seasons 3a and 3b lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy

College was hard, Stiles decided as he walked the aisles of the grocery store. It was both a good thing and a bad thing – high school had been too easy for Stiles, which had led him to be unfocused and had led to a few detentions. College was different; Stiles was never bored, always had something to do. The downside of that was that, being a criminology and sociology major, Stiles didn’t really have time to go home – even for Thanksgiving. He’d had too many projects and papers due to be able to go back to Beacon Hills.

But the semester had ended, it was the holiday season and Stiles had a month and a half free. He’d packed up and drove back to Beacon Hills to spend some time with his dad. Of course, the first thing he’d done when he got home was check the fridge and cupboards, which had sent him directly to the grocery store to re-stock his dad’s cupboards.

Stiles scrubbed a hand over his head as rolled the cart down the bread aisle. “Whole wheat or rye,” he said. “Whole wheat or rye?” He reached for a couple of loaves of whole wheat and tossed them in the cart. He moved over to the cereal aisle and tapped fingers on the cart, humming to himself as he grabbed a couple of boxed of shredded wheat and one box of Lucky Charms.

It was fairly late at night so the store was pretty empty – this meant that Stiles could hear pretty much any conversation happening in the store.

“You have the late shift again, huh?” Stiles heard Leslie, the only clerk working in the grocery store, chatting with another customer.

Stiles moved from the cereal aisle through the rest of the store, filling the cart with healthy(ish) things for him and his dad to eat during the holidays. He turned the corner and headed towards the register, stopping short when he caught sight of who Leslie was talking to. He couldn’t see the man’s face, but his dad had obviously hired on some new deputies while Stiles had been away at college. The uniform fit the man like a glove, emphasizing the man’s firm ass, slim waist, and broad … shoulders. Stiles knew that body, had spent many a night ogling that body.

“Stiles!” Leslie practically shrieked, taking Stiles’ attention away from the deputy. “Welcome home! Just get in?”

“Uh, yeah a couple of hours ago,” Stiles said, pushing his cart over. “Had to unpack and check out the food situation, you know?” He began unloading his cart, eyeing the deputy.

“You know Deputy Hale, right?” Leslie said as she began ringing Stiles up.

Stiles glanced over at Derek and swallowed, nodding. “Yep, I know Deputy Hale,” he said.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek said slowly, leaning against the next register to give Stiles an appraising look.

Stiles fought the rising blush as he unloaded his purchases. College had been an eye opening experience for Stiles – he’d won a scholarship to the University of California, Santa Cruz including books and dorms. He’d met a whole bunch of people and made some friends, friends who’d introduced him to some new things. He figured out that while he may not have been a fan of tattoos, that didn’t hold true for piercings. He currently sported a sturdy silver hoop in each ear, a barbell in his left eyebrow and a ring in each nipple. He’d ditched the longer hair for the buzzed look again and had developed an aptitude for applying eyeliner. He blended right in when he was at school but back home in Beacon Hills he knew he stood out.

“Your dad’s been telling us about your classes,” Leslie said as she continued to ring Stiles up and bag his groceries. “Criminology and sociology, right?”

“Yep,” Stiles said, digging his wallet out of his back pocket. “Don’t know what I’m going to do with them, but I’ll figure it out once I graduate, huh?”

“You’ll figure it out, Stiles,” Leslie said as she took Stiles’ money. “Need any help out to your car?”

“I’ll help him,” Derek offered. “I’m at the end of my shift anyway.”

Stiles glanced over at Derek and swallowed. “Uh … thanks,” he said, giving Leslie a wave before pushing his cart out of the grocery store and out to his car.

“No problem,” Derek said as he followed Stiles out.

Once out at the Jeep, Stiles busied himself by loading his groceries into the back of his Jeep. “When did this happen?” he asked quietly.

“I’d been studying for the test since the beginning of summer,” Derek replied, helping Stiles load the groceries into the Jeep. “I took the test just before you left, but I didn’t get my results until after you’d left for college.”

“You’re a deputy,” Stiles commented. “Deputy Hale. Kind of has a cool ring to it.” He closed the back door of the Jeep and looked over at Derek. “Looks good on you, too.”

Derek gave Stiles a small grin. “College looks good on you, too,” he said. “Although I’ve heard a little about your adventures through Scott.”

Stiles chuckled. He’d had many a Skype conversation with Scott about his adventures in Santa Cruz – Scott had stayed back in Beacon Hills and was going to veterinary school, which wasn’t really a big surprise. “He doesn’t know everything,” Stiles commented. “I mean, he knows enough but not everything.”

“Intriguing,” Derek said. “So, care for an escort home?”

“Well, it is late at night,” Stiles said. “There could be all sorts of things lurking out in the darkness. Things that bump and growl.”

“Growl, huh?” Derek said, stepping closer to Stiles. “I … I missed you, Stiles. Missed your endless chatter, your scent, your skin … I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Deputy Hale,” Stiles murmured, closing the space between himself and Derek. “Missed your broody silence, your broad shoulders, your stupid stubble … fuck Derek, I missed you, too.” He slipped his arms around Derek’s waist and pressed his lips to Derek’s in a chaste kiss.

Derek growled softly, his hands resting on Stiles’ hips, deepening the kiss. He pulled back a few moments later and gave Stiles a little smile. “Still want that escort home, Mr. Stilinski?” he asked.

“Only if you come inside with me, Deputy Hale,” Stiles replied. “My dad’s probably asleep by now, so as long as we’re really quiet.”

Derek chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll come inside, but only to help you put the groceries away,” he said. “If we’re going to do this –“

“We’re SO going to do this,” Stiles interrupted.

“Then we’re going to do it right,” Derek said. “When do you go back to Santa Cruz?”

“Second week in January,” Stiles replied.

“Then we have a month and a half,” Derek said as he moved around to open the driver’s side door of the Jeep.

“A month and a half to do what?” Stiles asked cheekily as he slid behind the steering wheel.

Derek just grinned and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “Date.”

* * * 

Derek hadn’t been joking when he’d said they had a month and a half to date. Stiles and Derek had been going out at least three times each week he’d been home. Dinners in nearby towns and walks in the Preserve, Stiles had even dropped breakfast off at the Sheriff’s office for Derek when he’d been working a particularly early shift.

“So, you and Derek, huh?” the Sheriff asked one night while he and Stiles were doing dishes.

“Yep,” Stiles replied. “No problems with it?”

“Maybe if all of this had been happening when you were still in high school and Derek was still a wanted felon,” the Sheriff replied, shooting his son a grin.

“He was never a wanted felon,” Stile protested.

“No, not really,” the Sheriff agreed. “But now that he’s a deputy …”

“Now that he’s a deputy, it looks all that much better for the Sheriff’s son to be dating him,” Stiles finished. “He’s a good guy, too.”

“I know he is, son,” the Sheriff replied, clapping his son on the shoulder. “He coming over?”

“I’m actually going over to his place,” Stiles replied. “He’s got the night off –“

“I’m aware of that, Stiles, I do review the schedules,” the Sheriff said.

“So yeah, I’m going over to his place,” Stiles said. “Probably … probably not coming home tonight.”

“I figured as much,” the Sheriff replied. “You’re an adult, Stiles.”

“Sometimes,” Stiles replied with a grin. “Anyway, I’m going to head out now.”

“Have –“ the Sheriff cut himself off and set the last plate on the dry rack. “See you later.”

“Love you, Dad,” Stiles said, giving his dad a hug before heading out, driving over to Derek’s apartment. He’d been expecting to go to the loft, but apparently Derek had left that place behind when he’d joined the Sheriff’s Department, instead opting to live in a spacious apartment above Stiles’ favorite bookstore on the main drag. 

The door opened before Stiles even had a chance to knock and he stared at the picture of Derek in worn sweats and a thin tank top. “Right on time,” Derek said, grabbing Stiles’ hand and tugging him inside.

Stiles laughed and let himself be manhandled inside the apartment and onto the couch. “Didn’t I just see you earlier today?” he teased as he kicked off his shoes and got comfortable.

“You brought me lunch,” Derek said as he climbed onto the couch, straddling Stiles’ thighs. “Lean cut turkey with sprouts on whole wheat bread.”

“Have to set a good example for my dad,” Stiles hummed, wiggling under Derek.

“Mmmhmm,” Derek agreed, leaning down to kiss Stiles sweetly.

Stiles moaned softly as he felt Derek’s hands slip under his shirt. His own hands reached for the hem of Derek’s tank top, tugging it off and tossing it aside. “You know this is the first time I’ve seen you shirtless since I came back to town,” he commented as he ran his hands up and down Derek’s back.

“You’ve seen me shirtless before that,” Derek replied as he slipped Stiles’ shirt off. “These are new.” His fingers drifted over Stiles nipples, tugging playfully at the rings and growling when Stiles whimpered.

“Got them –“ Stiles gasped and arched into Derek’s touch. “At school.”

“I like them,” Derek growled, leaning down to nip at Stiles’ jaw. “A lot.”

Stiles licked his lips and nodded, letting his hands drift under the waistband of Derek’s sweats. “You know, this would be a lot more fun in your bed,” he breathed.

“Would it now?” Derek asked. He climbed off Stiles and offered his hand, tugging Stiles up and into the bedroom, maneuvering Stiles over to the bed.

“Yep,” Stiles said, dropping onto the bed and scooting into the center. He shimmied out of his pants and underwear and tossed them aside, stroking himself as he watched Derek.

“Fuck,” Derek gasped, tugging his sweats off and crawling into bed. “Fuck Stiles.”

“Fuck Stiles, yes that’s good,” Stiles said. “You should fuck me. Do you know how fucking impatient I’ve been? Watching you walk around in that damn uniform, those tight pants and the badge … “

Derek laughed and tugged on one of Stiles’ nipple rings with his teeth. “Had I known you had a badge kink …”

“Shut up,” Stiles said. “And fuck me.”

Derek hummed and nodded, pressing his lips to Stiles’ in a deep kiss, his hands drifting down Stiles’ body. One hand took over stroking Stiles’ cock, while the other hand took care of gently stretching Stiles open. “Stiles,” Derek breathed as he broke the kiss. “Stiles, you look fucking beautiful like this, spread out underneath me …” 

“What did I say about shutting up?” Stiles panted, spreading his legs wide. “I want it, Derek. Please, I want it so bad.”

“Mouthy when you’re needy, aren’t you?” Derek teased, reaching for the lube on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“Always mouthy,” Stiles gasped, whimpering when he felt Derek remove his fingers.

“That’s what I love about you, Stiles,” Derek breathed as he pressed forward, sliding slowly into Stiles.

“L-love,” Stiles whimpered, his fingers digging into Derek’s hips. “Love you, Derek Hale.” They’d said it to each other before, countless times before since Stiles had come back to town. Each time was special, each time important.

Derek hummed and began to thrust, slow at first, but quickly picked up speed as he got closer and closer to orgasm, stroking Stiles’ cock in time with his own thrusts. He stared down at Stiles’ face, keeping eye contact as they came as one, Stiles’ scream and Derek’s howl mixing together. Derek gave a little grunt as he collapsed on top of Stiles, kissing Stiles’ temple gently.

“You’re heavy,” Stiles grumbled, but his voice lacked bite.

“You love it,” Derek whispered.

“I do,” Stiles mumbled, wrapping his arms around Derek and holding him close. “I really do.”

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck, licking and nipping sleepily. “Promise to come back more often?” he asked.

“I gotta,” Stiles said. “Gotta make sure my boyfriend doesn’t get snatched up while I’m gone.”

Derek chuckled, pressing his nose to Stiles’ neck and breathing deep. “Not going to happen,” he mumbled.

“Good to know,” Stiles replied, yawning wide. He carded a hand through Derek’s hair and smiled, watching Derek drift to sleep before closing his eyes and letting Derek’s soft huffing snores lull him to sleep too.


End file.
